Quite the Actor
by Sam Storsky
Summary: Scorpius comes to Rose's apartment drunk...And she's in for a big surprise. OneShot.


Quite the Actor

"_I am your Father!"_ _Riiiinnnnggg_. I sighed and paused the movie. I was getting to the good part, too! Then someone just _had_ to ring the doorbell! What would anyone want at nine in the night? Even my hundred or something cousins had better things to do at this time! I walked towards the door, already really annoyed. I swung it open and there stood one of my closest friends, Scorpius Malfoy. But he didn't look like I was used to seeing him. His neat clothes were disheveled and his blond hair with the brown highlights was messed up and he was wearing a goofy smile. If it weren't for the slight swinging back and forth and the far away look in his eyes, I would've thought he just shagged the brains out of some girl.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I cannot believe you got yourself _drunk_!" I scolded him in shock.

"Haha…you don't need to yell, Rosie!" He told me, starting a giggling fit. I sighed. Something about this wasn't right. I didn't know how Scorpius was in his drunken state, I always thought he wanted to stay away from alcohol.

"Scorpius, how did you do this to yourself?" I asked tiredly, dragging him in.

"Oh, it was just old Albie…funny guy, that kid…hehehe…." He said, plopping down on my couch. I raised an eyebrow. He broke eye contact with me for the first time so far. He looked me up and down a few times and finally rested his eyes on my slightly exposed chest area. "Rosie wosie, what would your father say if he saw you like this?" He asked, his eyes trailing down to my legs. I was wearing a low cami and short shorts. It wasn't my fault; this is what I _sleep_ in! I didn't expect _visitors_.

"I sleep in this, Scorpius." I told him dryly. I was going to kill Al. And Scorpius' hormones. "Scorp, why didn't you go to yours and Al's apartment? It's right across the hall!" I reminded him. After school ended last year, we promised each other to live close together. We were luckily able to find these two apartments. He looked thoughtful, well as thoughtful as you can get while being drunk. He stood up.

"I dunno…I just wanted to see you…" He smiled, coming towards me, keeping his eyes on my chest area. I self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest. Now, I was getting creeped out. I know Scorpius, even in this state, wouldn't do anything _too_ rash…right? He came closer, so our faces were just inches apart. I felt my face grow hot. My heart beat started speeding up. Why was he doing this? I mean, I didn't mind, I developed more than sisterly feelings towards him lately, but I'd rather this happened while he was _sober_, not completely sloshed, and driven by _hormones_. He put a hand on the small of my back and the other on my thigh. He backed me up to the wall. He crashed his lips to mine and he brought my leg up and wrapped my leg around his waist. I put my arms around his neck and entangled my hands in his hair. He put his tongue in my mouth and then I realized; Why didn't I taste alcohol? He was acting _in control_. His lips and tongue weren't being all sloppy. His hands stayed where I'd like them to be. I quickly broke away.

"Scorpius!" I screeched. "You're definitely _not_ drunk!" He shook his head and gave me a small grin.

"It was all planned." He smirked. Then, his tone suddenly got serious. "I've liked you for a long time, Rose, I just didn't know how to say it." He shrugged. I stared at him. Half of me was ecstatic that he liked me and the other half wanted to hit him on the upside of the head. Was he really that much of a coward that he couldn't come out and say it? Did he really need to go through this charade?

"So you…_pretended_ to be drunk…and then _kissed me_, hoping I'd return the feelings?" I clarified. He nodded. I raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the good old, 'oh hey, wanna go out?'" I asked him. He gave me a bewildered look.

"But that would've been _boring_! It took a while for me to think of this entire thing…you know, with a little help with Al. And then actually acting it out, your expressions, and then kissing you…it was _fun_! What would be the fun in 'oh. Wanna go out?'" He did have a fair point.

"So this _wasn't_ because you were scared? So if your plan didn't work, you'd only have to say 'It was an honest mistake-I'm a hormone driven teenager' If you messed up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm a Gryffindor for a _reason_, Rose." He reminded me with another smile. I tilted my head. Turns out he's a pretty good actor. And he wasn't being a coward, so I suppose I was free to be happy that he liked me back! I took a step towards him.

"You, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, are quite the actor." I whispered. He smiled and his eyes had a mischievous glint. He took a step towards me and our lips were only an inch apart.

"I know I am." He whispered back, and closed the distance between us.

* * *

**A/N: I did say more of these would be coming...**

**Tell me what ya think :)**

**Love,  
SAM :)**


End file.
